


You're My Bisexual Fantasy

by somuchanemoia



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Billy Hargrove, F/M, Female Billy Hargrove, I dunno just enjoy tender loving, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reverse Cowgirl, Riding, Smut, Squirting, Tender Sex, Top Steve Harrington, and steve taking care of his boyfriend like a good boyfriend, based off The X-Files s1e14 Genderbenders, handjobs, i told my friend I was writing this and they are ashamed of me, not love making but tender sex, please except my trash, pussy eating, shameful shameless smut, shifter!billy, so there is also male billy hargrove, steve is an excellent boyfriend, this could possibly qualify as crack???, this is trash but its good smut trash, well...some...billy is a shifter who shifts between male and female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchanemoia/pseuds/somuchanemoia
Summary: Billy is a Gender Bending shifter, meaning he can shift between male and female at will.He's heard rumors about how good Steve is with his tongue from the girls around Hawkins and wants to see if the rumors are true.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	You're My Bisexual Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Let me explain myself.
> 
> I just started watching the X-files (FINALLY!) and I watched s1e14 Gender Bender for the first time this morning, which is about this colony of weird Amish like people who can gender bend and are like human aphrodisiacs and one goes rogue and starts killing people. So I decided to write some shameful shameless smut about Billy being a Gender Bender who wants to see if Steve is as good with his tongue as the girls in Hawkins claim him to be. 
> 
> There might be some shifts in pronouns in the beginning, but know that Billy still identifies as a boy. 
> 
> Is this bad? Probably. I'm probably going to straight and gay hell for this, but maybe gay Jesus will let me pass since this is the tenderest sex scene I've ever written...like ever.
> 
> It's also the most I've written in like months, so even though this is probably bad, I want to post it because I worked hard on it and it just flowed for me. I hope y'all enjoy.

Steve felt his eyes widened as he watched. Billy’s golden hair grew longer, going past his shoulders now towards his waist which slimmed out in his hands. His sharp jawline softened under his lips and as he pulled back from Billy’s face, he saw blue eyes shape into something more...feminine. Billy’s arms softened and his chest grew outwards into a pair of supple gorgeous breasts. Billy’s hard length that was pressing into Steve’s thigh, was suddenly gone, replaced with a warm wet spot grinding on him. His boyfriend’s lips filled out and his eyelashes grew. 

In his lap, now sat a girl, about Billy’s age, smiling at him with that same flirty smile that Billy gave him whenever they were wrapped up in each other. She was wearing Billy’s clothes, the same tight jeans that were a little more baggy on her now, the same mostly open red button down that barely covered her breasts. The fang earring Steve liked to play with was in her ear, dangling down.

“You still with me, Harrington?” He didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he kept them right on her waist, right where they’d been on Billy before he had been replaced with her. 

“Uh...” Steve blinked and looked at the girl in his lap up and down again, “What...”

“King Steve,” the girl teased leaned forward and pressed a mocking kiss to the tip of Steve’s nose. Her voice was higher than Billy’s, definitely as girls voice, but it had the same mocking tone in it, “Is this how you treat all your ladies? You just stare and expect them to do all the work?”

“Uhm...what happened to my boyfriend?” Steve sputtered and gave a tight lipped smile. He could feel panic rising under the surface a bit, trying to keep it together.

The girl laughed with a musical laugh and leaned forward in his arms, making him let out a little noise of confusion, “Steeeevvvviiieee. Remember that family secret I told you about?”

Steve blinked and thought. Billy had said something one night when they had been curled up in bed together. He’d been cursed, something about two sides of a coin and shifting between those sides. Steve at the time hadn’t known what that meant, but he was too worried about his boyfriend being crazy at the time to really ask about it. 

“Uhm...I don’t know what you’re telling me...” Steve mumbled, trying to process everything. 

The girl sighed in his arms, leaning in and placing kisses all along his neck, trailing them up to his ear, “Breathe, baby. It’s still me. I’m still Billy.” 

“But you’re...”

“I know.” Billy hummed and sucked on that sweet spot right where his ear and jaw met, “Two sides of the coin, remember. You’re just not used to seeing this side.”

“But...”

“My mom could do this too. Become a boy and a girl...I mean.” Billy hummed as her...his...fingers trailed up Steve’s chest, wrapping around his neck, “I got it from her.” 

“Oh...” Steve bit his lip as Billy continued to kiss his neck, “So, does that mean you’re a b--”

“I was born with a dick, yes.” Billy grinned into Steve’s neck, “Don’t like shifting often. But at times it was necessary.”

“Necessary?”

Billy chuckled in his arms and pulled back to give him a wry smile, “Like when my dad dragged us out to the middle of nowhere, Indiana and I needed to get some good dick.” 

Steve felt his face burn at the thought of this girl in his arms, of Billy in girl form, riding some faceless dude because he needed sex. Billy’s fingers grazed his cheek as he grinned, “Get your mind outta the gutter. Only happened a few times. Couldn’t risk being caught here. Not with how many people have guns and how republican this place is.”

Billy pushed her, his, hands through Steve’s hair as she looked at him, the blue eyes on her, his, face darkening a bit as he looked down at Steve, “I--I can shift back if you want. You’re all freaked out.”

“Im not freaked out,” Steve whispered as he looked at her. He wasn’t lying either. He was just trying to process what he just saw, how he just felt his boyfriends body shifting effortlessly in his hands, almost as if he was being remolded in front of Steve’s very eyes.

“You’re quiet. Stiff,” Billy seemed to be searching his face, “Not like you.”

Steve cracked a smile as he pulled Billy down harder on his cock, “Well, you turn me on. Being stiff is part of that.”

Billy smacked his chest with her, his, hand, “That’s not what I meant.”

“I’m just trying to process.” Steve hummed. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Billy’s, kissing him hungrily as he continued to grind into her, “Trying to process how you are literally my bisexual fantasy come to life.”

Billy moaned into the kiss as she, he, ground down on him, letting them rutt together, “Lucky you, right? How many guys can give you a good dicking down and a wet pussy to eat out, huh?”

Steve reached up and grabbed a fistful of Billy’s hair, yanking her head back as he trailed kisses down her throat, “You are filthy.”

“You like it,” Billy moaned and continued to grind down on him, “I’ve heard talk about that tongue of yours, too pretty boy. Heard all the girls scream when you put your tongue to work.”

Steve nipped at Billy’s collar bone, “I’ve sucked you off before.”

“And you got a good mouth on you,” Billy purred, “But I gotta see what all the fuss is about.”

“Hmmm,” Steve let his hands wander up into Billy’s shirt, pushing the red material aside, his hands coming up to cup Billy’s breasts, “I’m sure I can give you a sample of that.” Steve pushed Billy onto the couch, keeping himself above her as he continued to kiss down her chest, his hands coming to undo the couple of buttons at the bottom, “You’re just as pretty as a girl, as you are as a boy.”

“You flatter me, Harrington,” Billy sighed as Steve’s mouth sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, “I think I look ten times hotter as regular old me though, but what can I say, I’m only into boys.” Steve hummed around her nipple and sucked a little harder, his hands coming up to massage her other tit. 

Steve rutted his hips into Billy’s as he continued to suck and flick at her nipples, bringing out the same pretty gasps and moans that he could when Billy had firm pecs instead of supple breasts. He got the same sharp inhale of breath when he nipped at her swollen nipples too. He popped off her nipple and trailed kisses to her other breast, and began the same ministrations. His thumb rubbed over her swollen and hard nipple as he sucked on the other one, pinching it to get even prettier moans out of him. Billy’s hands came up and gripped his hair, trying to push him down her body, “I want more, Stevie.”

Steve lazed over her nipple once more before batting his eyes up at her, “We’ll get there. Didn’t you want the King Steve experience?”

Billy whined and yanked on his hair a bit, “Hurry up, I’m getting bored up here.”

“That’s not what you were telling me a few seconds ago. Aren’t girls supposed to be more patient?” Steve teased. 

Billy looked down at him and glared, “Fuck you. I’m not a girl.”

Steve smiled as he leaned up and kissed Billy’s lips, “I know, sunshine. You’re my very handsome boyfriend, who can shape shift into a very pretty girl at will, who wants me to eat him out.” 

Billy tried to keep the glare on his face, but eventually a small smile formed on his lips as he rolled his eyes, “You’re an idiot, SteveHarrington. Now eat me out or I swear...”

“You got it, babe.” Steve kissed him once more before crawling down his body, trailing kisses between Billy’s supple breasts and nipping at them each once before trailing down to Billy’s lean stomach. The abs Steve was used to kissing were done, replaced with smooth skin, no treasure trail in sight. He swirled his tongue around Billy’s belly button as his fingers popped the fly on Billy’s jeans, sliding them down slender hips, “Up.” 

Billy lifted his hips, letting Steve slide the thick material down his legs. He let his lips glide from Billy’s pretty, smooth tummy to his curved hip, letting his tongue lick a stripe over his hip bone. Billy moaned so pretty when Steve started suckling a kiss onto his tender hip, letting it get all puffy and dark with a hickey before he pulled back long enough to yank Billy’s jeans off his legs entirely. 

Steve felt his cock ache at the sight. Billy looking pretty and blonde and so feminie, lazing on the couch. His blood red shirt pooling around his sides, his nipples and breasts kiss swollen and his blue eyes looking so dark with lust. His pretty tummy, that he would happily worship no matter what gender Billy looked like, and his sinful hips led down to the prettiest sight he’d ever seen.

_ Oh god, he’s bare underneath.  _

It wasn’t unusual for Billy to go commando. Steve was used to some quick fucks in the bathroom at school during lunch, Billy not even taking his pants off to have a go at his ass, but he’d never seen a girl go without panties before. 

Billy grinned up at him, twirling a long golden curl around his slender fingers as he watched Steve, “See something you like, Stevie?”

Steve nodded as he leaned back down trailing kisses from Billy’s belly button down her tummy and just above that place Billy so desperately had wanted him. God, he was so hard. He was leaking like some pathetic virgin. Going down on Nancy had never done this to him, not like this. But Billy...Billy always seemed to make him weak. And the way Billy looked now was no exception. 

“Come on, pretty boy,” Billy cooed, his hands winding in his hair as he gazed down at him, his lips pouted, “I’m waiting.”

Steve pressed a soft kiss to Billy’s slit, “Spread?” Billy let his thighs fall open for Steve, letting out a soft gasp as Steve laid between his thighs, looking up at him with pure lust. He started trailing soft barely there kisses down Billy’s slight, nosing at the bare flesh as he treated Billy all gentle. Billy’s hands tightening their hold on his hair as he continued to tease his slit, getting Billy all worked up. He reached up a hand, cupping her breast as he worked, thumbing at a nipple just as he let his tongue slide up Billy’s slight, just barely pushing in to taste. 

Even without truly tasting Billy, Steve could tell Billy tasted so good. 

Billy moaned as Steve continued to lave his tongue up and down his slit, giving teasing little pushes in as he continued to thumb his nipples. 

“Steve,” Billy gasped softly, pulling him by his hair. He wanted Steve to go deeper. Steve pushed his tongue deeper into his folds, licking all the way from Billy’s wet hole, all the way up to his swollen clit. He tongued at the sensitive little bud as he pinched at Billy’s nipples, making his boyfriend make a sound that went straight to his leaking cock, “Oh god...Steve.”

“Do you like that?” Steve purred as he continued to flick his clit with his tongue, circling it a few times before flicking it once more. Billy’s hands pushed him closer to his center as he let out keening whines.

“More...” Billy whined as Steve continued to tease him. He pulled his hands from Billy’s nipples and let them slide down his body, and down to Billy’s thighs. He spread Billy’s lips with one hand, continuing to flick at his clit at a fast pace, drawing out sounds from his boyfriend he hadn’t heard Billy make before. He let his other hand slide up and down Billy’s thigh a few times before coming to tease at his folds, pressing a finger into his leaking and quivering hole. 

Billy howled and pushed his head closer as his thighs shook, “Steve!”

“Hmmm?” Steve started sucking on Billy’s clit as his fingers pumped in and out of him.

“More!” Steve angled his fingers and started pressing them into that bumpy little spot in Billy, the spot that he knew made girls scream when he hit it. 

Billy let out a scream. Not a grunt or a groan of passion, but an actual scream. Steve felt so damn close just from that. His mouth continued to suck on Billy’s clit as his fingers kept going, rubbing that spot that made Billy scream and see stars every time he rubbed it. 

Billy was coming undone beneath him, mewling and moaning and panting as he licked and sucked on his pretty lips and clit. He added a second finger when Billy started whining, picking up the pace of his fingers a bit. Billy’s legs shook more the closer he got to the edge, desperately wanting to slam shut around Steve’s head and make him stay there, eating him out. 

“Steve...Stevie...” Billy panted, his fingers gripping his hair so tight it hurt, “I want you to eat my pussy.”

“I am, baby.” Steve flicked Billy’s clit for emphasis and made him whine and wiggle in sensitivity.

“Nooooo,” Billy yanked his hair a bit, making Steve moan, “I want you to eat me out. No more teasing, Harrington!” Billy’s hand shoved his head closer to his folds and she ground his hips up into his lips and nose, desperate and wanting.    
Steve chuckled softly to himself, but pulled his sticky wet fingers from his boyfriends throbbing cunt. He made a show of bringing his wet fingers to his mouth and sucking them, sucking off his juices and savoring Billy’s taste for the few moments he wasn’t eating him out. 

“Fucking tease.” Billy panted and tried to yank his head back down to his center, “You keep doing that and I’m shifting back to having a cock and making you blow me.”

Steve let out another breathy chuckle around his fingers before pulling them out, “I’ll happily take either, baby.” He said with a wink and a smile. Billy flushed a bit pinker as he flung and arm over his eyes, covering the big baby blues he was now sporting.

“Jesus, I fell in love with a dork...” Steve didn’t respond, he just slid down further and spread Billy’s lips, tonguing at his throbbing hole, “JESUS!”

“God, you taste amazing,” Steve breathed as me continued to swirl his tongue around Billy’s quivering hole, long slender fingers back in his hair and trying to shove him closer to his center. Steve finally obliged to Billy’s wishes, putting his fingers back in and scissoring him open for a second before leaning in and licking a long stripe in and out of Billy’s hole. 

Billy’s legs slammed shut on Steve’ this time as he whined and mewled louder than Billy had ever heard him. He tried not to panic as he started not being able to breathe. He just kept tongue fucking into Billy, teasing his gspot and rim as a hand came up to rub softly at his boyfriend’s swollen clit. 

“Oh, oh god, oh god, oh god god god GOD!” Billy panted as he yanked at Steve’s hair. He could feel him getting closer and closer to the edge, his hole tightening and contracting around him, so close to coming undone, “Steve, Steve, Stevie. I...I’m gonna come.”

He was starting to feel a bit dizzy with the lack of oxygen, but he picked up his pace, aiming right for Billy’s spot as he rubbed his clit faster. He wanted him to come on his tongue, to drink up Billy’s release and savor it just like he did when he would suck Billy’s cock. 

Billy panted and shook and moaned. He was so, so close. 

And then finally, Billy let out a scream and liquid flew from Billy’s pussy, covering Steve’s mouth and nose and chin. 

Holy shit, Billy could squirt. Steve’s cock pulsed and throbbed harder at the thought.  _ Oh god, his boyfriend could squirt.  _

He tongued him through it, letting him ride the wave of his orgasm as Steve drank Billy in. Steve felt so close to himself, ready to shoot at any moment.

He tapped Billy’s thigh and his boyfriend let his legs fall open as he panted. His chest ws heaving in big breaths as he lay motionless and boneless on the couch. Steve gave tender licks to Billy’s folds as he came down, relishing his boyfriend’s orgasm. 

“Those girls,” Billy panted, letting go of Steve’s hair and reaching for his hand, pulling him up so they were face to face, “were right, Stevie. You got the tongue of an angel, King Steve.”

“Pretty sure,” Steve hummed pressing his lips to Billy’s, “Angels don’t eat pussy.”

Billy gave him a big smile and kissed him again, sucking on his tongue and lips, “The only way I wanna taste that is on your lips, baby.”

“So you’d let me do that again?” 

“Dear god, yes. Don’t like shifting to a girl much, but when I do, I’m making you eat me out for hours, got it?” Billy purred, wrapping his legs around Steve’s hips, “You’re wearing to many clothes.”

“Hmmm. I’m sure we can fix that.” Steve kissed him again as Billy pulled at his shirt, tugging it over his head, grinding up into Steve’s jeans as he did so, “You already ready again?”

“When I shift back I will be,” Billy purred between kisses along Steve’s jaw, “Wanna ride you, pretty boy.”

Steve groaned, his head hanging between his arms, letting Billy curl his tongue around Steve’s ear and suck hickies on Steve’s neck and collar bone. Billy pulled him closer, putting them chest to chest as he sucked another hickey on his neck. 

And that’s when Steve felt it. Could feel the slender frame of Billy grow and become the familiar muscle he was used to. The slim waist filled out into the usual abs Steve was used to worshiping and the fuller lips become a bit smaller and more rough like he was used to feeling. The legs around his face were more muscular and heavy than before. And when Steve pulled up a little to look down at his boyfriend, Billy’s blonde hair shrunk back to where it curled at his shoulders, his big baby blues were a little smaller now, still hazy with lust and the shadow of facial hair was back. The long hard length of Billy’s cock was now hot and hard between them again, rutting against Steve’s length as Billy ground up into him. 

“Ready to scream for me, pretty boy?” Billy grinned at him as he rolled them over, leaning over Steve, “Gotta reward you for your services to all the girls of Hawkins.”

“Thought you weren’t a girl?” Steve teased.

“I’m not, but I’ll be happy to repay the favor for all those who couldn’t do it justice for you, sweetheart.” Billy then captured Steve’s lips again, as he reached his hand between them and popped the fly on Steve’s jeans. He pulled the zipper down as he sucked on Steve’s tongue, savoring the last taste of his juices and a taste that was pure Steve. 

Steve groaned when Billy pulled his cock from the confines of his jeans, leaking precome like a fountain and hard. 

His cock brushed Billy’s as they kissed and Steve felt his eyes roll back into his head, “Gonna come if you don’t hurry up.”

“Now who’s the impatient one,” Billy kissed him once more, dragging a finger down Steve’s hard length, making him moan and whine, “Even Kings get needy, huh?”

“Tease...” Steve groaned as Billy grabbed both of their cocks and held them together in his fist, pumping them slow and soft, not wanting Steve to come just yet, “Such a fucking tease.”

“Payback is a bitch, baby.” Billy chuckled, “We got lube down here?”

Steve groaned and shoved his hand into the side of the couch, his fingers searching, “Had brought some down before you sprung your secret on me. Must’ve fell between the cushions.”

Billy got off of him for a second and shoved his hand behind the cushions too, feeling around for the bottle of lube. He didn’t need to search long before his fingers wrapped around the bottle of lube they’d bought for instances just like this. 

“Found it,” Billy hummed as he leaned forward and gave both their cocks a few quick jerks. Steve groaned and whined when Billy removed his hand, “Watch your head.”

Steve leaned his head back as Billy turned in his lap. Billy knew Steve loved to watch him open himself up for him, and after Steve’s tongue, he didn’t mind putting on a bit of a show for his lover. He poured a good amount of lube on his fingers as he ground against Steve’s aching cock, knowing he was doing a good job by Steve’s groan. He reached behind him and pulled his cheeks apart, showing his pink hole off to Steve, getting a moan in response. He circled his wet fingers around his hole before beginning to push a finger in.

He groaned and rocked back on his fingers. He felt Steve’s hands come up and spread his cheeks for him, watching as he rocked his fingers in and out of himself, his other hand coming to stroke his aching cock. Perk of being a shifter, the refractory period was a little different between genders. 

“God, Steve,” he moaned as he just barely touched his prostate, “Can’t wait to ride you babe. Did so good for me.”

Steve whined, “Good. Like being good for you.”

Billy added another finger and groaned at the stretch, his head falling back as he fingered himself open, just barely catching on his spot as he rocked and thrusted. His cock was starting to ache with want. He so badly wanted to ride Steve, settle on his huge cock and rock into another orgasm. 

“Scissor yourself, baby.” Steve panted as he watched Billy’s fingers disappear in him, “Don’t wanna hurt you. Wanna make you feel so good again.”

Billy started scissoring himself as he moaned, letting go of his cock to grind down on Steve’s muscular thighs, “You made me feel so good, Stevie. Got a helluva tongue on you.”

He didn’t need to see Steve to know he was smiling, “Made you squirt, Bills. Made you fucking squirt on my tongue.”

Billy moaned and added another finger, “Never...Never done that before, baby. Just for you.”

Steve let his cheeks go and grabbed his hips, pulling him back on his cock, “You stretched enough baby? Ready for a ride?”

Billy moaned and nodded, “Wanna ride you, Stevie.” He handed Steve the bottle of lube and sat up on his knees so Steve could slick up his length. 

“Come on babe, ready for you, Bills.” Steve panted as he grabbed onto Billy’s hips, his fingers digging into the hickey that rested on his hip bone. Billy reached back and grabbed Steve’s cock, lining it up with his hole before easing himself down. 

Steve’s cock stretched him better than anybody else’s cock had. He’d never tire of the stretch and slight burn of taking Steve’s cock. He settled himself in Steve’s lap and wiggled his hips, getting a loud groan out of his boyfriend. 

“Oh god, Bills, baby you feel so tight.” Steve gripped his hips tighter as Billy began rocking in his lap.He ground his hips nice and slow into Steve, savouring the feel of Steve’s cock brushing his spot and Steve’s grunts and groans as he moved, “So pretty,” Steve mumbled as his hands came away from his hips to grip at Billy’s ass, watching as it rocked on him. 

Billy let his hand drift down to his own cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. He wanted to be as close as Steve. He started to rock a bit faster, knowing he could only tease Steve for so long before his boyfriend would come. Billy wanted to be right there with him. 

Steve groaned and gripped Billy’s hips again, helping him lift and grind a little deeper, a little faster, “Jesus, Bills, so pretty. So pretty as a girl and as a boy. So, so pretty, baby.”

Billy let his head fall back as he tightened around Steve, “Treat me so good, sweetheart. So good for me, princess.”

“God, Bills, I’m gonna come soon, baby. You close?” Steve panted and whined and started to thrust Billy down a bit harder. 

“Soon, Stevie.” Billy moaned as he rocked his hips in the way that Steve would hit his spot dead on, “Gotta hold on for me, sweetheart. Can you do that for me baby? Just a bit longer. So close.”

“I’ll try, baby.” Steve groaned and let Billy roll his hips and grind down on him. He leaned forwards, bracing himself on Steve’s thighs as he began to bounce on Steve’s cock. Steve whined from behind him and came to grip at Billy’s ass again, guiding him in nice strong bounces on his lap. Billy moaned and picked up the pace as he started feeling himself getting closer and closer to the edge. God, Steve could never do him wrong. He felt so good, still stretching him out and filling him in just the right way. 

“Bills, baby...” Steve panted, sounding like he was on the verge of tears as he continued to bounce in his lap, “Wanna come.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Billy groaned as he wrapped his hand around his cock and started some shaky strokes, “Just another minute, baby and then I promise you can come. We’ll come together.”

“So good, Bills. Feel so good.” Steve groaned, his nails coming up to scratch down Billy’s back, “So tight still. Always so tight around me.”

Billy moaned again as Steve’s hands came up to stroke at his nipples again, thumbing over them and pulling on them, bringing him closer to the edge.

“So close, Stevie.” Billy whined. 

Steve’s hands lifted him off his cock then. Billy wanted to whine but as he looked back at him, he watched as Steve shifted sitting up and pushing Billy off him. He sat normally on the couch and beckoned Billy to come straddle him again. Billy settled down in his lap, letting them be face to face this time. He reached back, guiding Steve’s cock back into his ass again, letting it go deep, rubbing right against his spot again. Billy groaned and leaned forward, connecting their lips as he continued to bounce on Steve’s cock again, his boyfriends hands coming to hold onto his sore hips again, letting him guide Billy’s movements. Steve sucked on his lower lips, thrusting and rocking with Billy, bringing them both so close to orgasm.

“Stevie...” Billy panted between kisses, “I’m close.”

“Me too, Bills, baby.” Steve lifted Billy up and slammed him back down on his cock, hitting Billy’s spot right on.

Billy screamed and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck as he continued to bounce in Steve’s lap, “Ready to come, baby?” Steve panted, “Wanna come on my cock?”

Billy nodded and rocked harder and faster on Steve’s lap. His knees were starting to cramp, but he wanted to fall over the edge of orgasm again. 

He panted and whined as he felt him get so close. His cock leaking between them, rubbing between his and Steve’s tummies. Steve’s mouth was pulling all sorts of embarrassing sounds out of Billy as they kissed and rocked together. He was panting and Billy was whining, both of them so close to falling over the edge. 

“I’m...I’m gonna come, baby.” Steve whined as he pulled away from Billy’s lips, “Ready?”

Billy nodded and just about screamed again when Steve reached between them and wrapped his hand around Billy’s throbbing cock, jerking it hard and fast as they continued to rock together. 

Billy came with a shout, long white ropes of come shooting form his cock, all over Steve’s chest and shoulders. Billy was painting his boyfriend with his come again. 

Steve was rocking harder into him, nailing his prostate, hard and fast as he started to come, Billy’s tightening heat around him making him come as hard and fast as he was rocking into his boyfriend. Steve panted and groaned as he kept Billy lazily rocking in his lap, as he started coming down from his high. Billy was shivering with pleasure in his arms, leaning on him, making both of them even messier with Billy’s come as they both came down. He pressed soft kisses to Steve’s throat, nosing at his jaw. 

“You okay, Bills?” Steve hummed as pulled Billy flush with him and stopped their rocking.

Billy nodded, “You rocked my world again, Harrington.” He panted and rested his cheek on Steve’s shoulder.

“You rocked mine too, baby.” Steve wrapped his arms around Billy and let them keel sidewards, cuddling up together on the couch. Billy tiredly reached up and pulled the afghan off the couch to toss over the both of them, suddenly cold himself now as he was coming down from his high. 

“If I knew shifting in front of you and making me eat me out would have this effect, I would’ve done it months ago.” Billy cuddled closer to Steve, relishing in his furnace like body heat. Steve was always warm and Billy was always cold and at times like this, it was a good thing. 

“God, that was...amazing.” Steve buried his nose in Billy’s curls, “Been so long since I’ve eaten anybody out, and you tasted so good, babe. Nobody else will ever compare.”

“Not gonna be having anybody else, Stevie.” Billy smiled and pressed a kiss right to his jugular, “I’m all yours.”

“And you’re my bisexual fantasy.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @somuchanemoia


End file.
